Diary Hidupku
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang selalu penuh dengan warna warni. Warning: mungkin disetiap chapter, pairing utama yang muncul bakal berbeda-beda. yang pasti.. isi fic ini adalah ino centric mind to read and review?


**Diary Hidupku**

**Romance,drama**

**Pairing: gak jelas(gonta ganti)**

**Warning: ooc,au,abal, gak jelas, ino centric**

**Summary: kisah hidup seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang selalu penuh dengan warna warni.**

**Di fic ini nantinya, pairingnya akan selalu berubah-rubah, setiap karakter cowok keren maupun yang pas-pasan akan dapat jatah untuk dekat dan jatuh cinta pada my barbie girl. XD gak peduli usia , gemuk, kurus, tua muda, miskin, kaya, semuanya bakal jatuh cintrong ama Ino. Tapi gak dengan Ino nya, Ino adalah tipe gadis yang setia lo, hehehehehe gimana? Udah bisa ditebak jalan ceritanya?**

**Please Enjoy my love story minna!**

**Prolog**

**Guigui M.I.T**

Gadis kecil yang baru berusia tiga tahun tersebut berlari mengejar sang kakak yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun.

"Dei-_niichan_, tunggu Ino!" teriak gadis cilik tersebut. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah cepat untuk mengejar sang kakak.

"Ayo Ino-_chan_… lari lebih kuat lagi!" Jarak antara dua kakak beradik itu sekitar tiga meter. Anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun tersebut berteriak memberi semangat pada Sang adik yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah.

_**Hosh…**____**Hosh…**____**Hosh**_**..**

Terdengar nafas Ino yang putus-putus, Si gadis kecil itu berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah sebuah jembatan yang dipanggil _jembatan kematian_. Ino berhenti berlari, Ia memegang kedua lututnya dan berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantung dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Ino lelah sekali, _Oniichan_!" ujar gadis itu lemah. Ino bersandar pada tiang jembatan. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"_Haah _… Ino tidak asyik, ayo cepat! Nanti mama marah lo!" teriak Deibara pada Sang adik.

"Ino CAPEKKK!" teriak gadis mungil tersebut dengan suara lantang, kesal karena Sang kakak sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Ayo lari, kalau tidak _onii-chan_ tinggal ya?"

"_Onii-chan_!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali pada jalan aspal dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter ke depan.  
"_Nii-chan _ja..."

_**Ugh…**_

Ino menatap nanar sosok Deibara yang berlahan-lahan mulai tidak terlihat, gadis cilik itu hampir jatuh pinsan.

"Hei, gadis kecil hati-hati!"

Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang terdengar sangat panik sebelum kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

_**Byurrr…**_

Tubuh kurus gadis yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut kini tercebur ke sungai yang dalam. Ya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu jatuh pinsan dan tubuhnya lemahnya langsung melorot jatuh kedalam sungai.

_**Kyaaa…**_

"Selamatkan anak kecil itu!" Teriakan histeris orang-orang yang ada di sana mengejutkan Sang kakak yang kini berhenti berlari.

"I-Ino…" Mata Deibara langsung melebar saat melihat adik kesayangannya menghilang.  
"Ino!"

Saat ini sedang musim dingin, orang-orang akan berfikir dua kali sebelum terjun ke sungai dan menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka kan? Tapi…

_**Byurr…**_

Selang beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar suara percikan air, Seseorang kembali terjatuh. Tidak… lebih tepatnya, orang itu sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan Si gadis cilik.

'_Bertahanla__h__ … Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Bocah!'_

Peluh terasa membanjiri seluruh tubuh gadis cantik yang baru menginjak usia 12 tahun itu, rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat berantkan. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan, mimpi itu datang lagi. Dan seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya mimpi itu akan berakhir tepat disaat dia mendengar seseorang ikut menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam sungai yang dingin.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumam gadis itu pelan. Ino langsung mengambil buku hariannya dan mulai menuliskan apa yang barusan dialaminya.

_Dear diary ..._

_Tadi aku kembali bermimpi tentang kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan kejadian itu? Apakah ada maksud disebalik mimpi yang selalu aku alami ini? _

_Ahh ... Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku harus siap-siap karena besok adalah hari pertamaku menjadi siswa Smp. Aduh ... Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, apakah di sekolah baruku nanti banyak cowok- cowok keren dan terkenal ya? aku harap banyak, kalau tidak aku akan pindah dari sekolah tersebut dan masuk kesekolah khusus laki-laki. Huh! _

_Cowok-cowok kerennnn! Tunggu aku, aku gadis yang paling seksi dengan kecantikan yang tidak terkalahkan akan mengambil hati kalian semua. Hahahahahaha_

**Tbc**…

**Maaf kalau jelek, hehehe akhirnya guigui publish fic ini juga. Pendek ya? Maaaf soalnya masih prolog sih. Chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang. Maaf tulisan guigui juga masih berantakan, tapi guigui akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dan melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon saran dan kritikannya ya? Flame dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Makasih…:D**

Hollaa! Iseng-iseng buka file lama, gui gui ketemu ama fic ini. Kira-kira ini udah pernah gui gui publish gak ya? kalau udah berarti gui gui repost. :D  
terima kasih udah sudi membaca fic gui gui...


End file.
